ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Worlds (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes)
Disney-themed Worlds *'Destiny Islands' **'Majestic Studios' **'Dinotopia' (Land of the Lost (90s and 2009 Movie version)/''Jurassic Park''/''The Land Before Time''/''Ice Age''/''Dinotopia''/''Godzilla''/''Dinosaur'' world) ***'Isla Nublar' ***'Isla Sorna' **'Narnia' (The Chronicles of Narnia world) **'Middle-Earth' (The Hobbit (1977 film version)/''The Return of the King'' (1980 film version)/''The Lord of the Rings'' world) **'Malaria' (Igor world) **'North Islands' (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town/''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer''/''Frosy the Snowman''/''Rudolph's Shiny New Year''/''Jack Frost''/''Rudolf and Frosty's Christmas in July'' world) ***'Sombertown' **'Ponyville' (My Little Pony world) **'Chewandswallow' (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs world) **'Tracey Island' (Thunderbirds world) **'Weyard' (Golden Sun world) **'Edenoi' (Masked Rider world) *'Disney Castle' **'Timeless River' (First doorway) *'Olympus Coliseum' (Hercules world) **'Underworld' *'Twilight Town' **'Fabled Countryside' ***'Yen Sid's Castle' **'Cybertron' (Transformers world) **'Willy's World' (Free Willy trilogy world) **'Cornelius's Kingdom' (Thumbelina world) **'Pagemaster Library' (The Pagemaster world) **'Moonwalk City' (Michael Jackson's Moonwalker world) **'Pink Palace Apartments' (Coraline world) ***'Other World' (destroyed) **'W.A.S.P. Base' (Stingray world) **'Spectrum Skybase' (Captain Scarlet world) **'Metropolis Fortress of Solitude' (Lois and Clark world) **'USS Enterprise' (Star Trek/''The Next Generation''/''Deep Space Nine''/''Voyager''/''Enterprise'' world) **'Negaverse' (Sailor Moon world) *'Hollow Bastion' **'Radiant Garden' (The Disney Afternoon/''The Brave Little Toaster'' world) ***'Cavern of Remembrance' ***'100 Acre Wood' (Winnie-the-Pooh world) ***'Timeless River' (Second doorway) ***'Space Paranoids' (Tron world) *'Enchanted Dominion' (Sleeping Beauty world) *'Castle of Dreams' (Cinderella world'') *'Neverland' (Peter Pan world) **'Pixie Hollow' (Tinker Bell world) *'Dwarf Woodlands' (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs world) **'Snow White's Castle' *'Wonderland' (Alice in Wonderland world) *'Deep Jungle' (Tarzan world) *'Agrabah' (Aladdin world) *'Atlantica' (The Little Mermaid world) *'Halloween Town' (The Nightmare Before Christmas world) **'Christmas Town' *'The End of the World' (Fantasia world) **'World Terminus' **'Mathmagicland' (Donald in Mathmagicland world) *'Beast's Castle' (Beauty and the Beast world) **'Belle's Village' *'The Land of Dragons' (Mulan world) *'Port Royal' (Pirates of the Caribbean world) **'World's End' *'Pride Land' (The Lion King world) **'Outlands' *'Tranquil Forest' (Bambi world'') **'Dark Woods' *'Sherwood Forest' (Robin Hood world) *'Land of Oz' (The Wizard of Oz world) **'Emerald City' **'Munchkin Country' (Eastern region) **'Winkie Country' (Western region) **'Gillikin Country' (Northern region) **'Quadling Country' (Southern region) **'Dominions of the Nome King' (Return to Oz world) *'Mainland' (Pinocchio world) **'Pleasure Island' **'Monstro's Lair' ***'Monstro' (destroyed) *'Rescue Aid Society' (The Rescuers world) **'Devil's Bayou' **'The Land Down Under' (The Rescuers Down Under world'') *'Oakey Oaks' (Chicken Little world) *'The New World' (Pocahontas world) *'The Mountain Where the Lights Touch the Earth' (Brother Bear world) **'Salmon Run' *'S.S. 6 Seas' (Muppets Party Cruise world) **'Engine Room' **'Crew's Quarters' **'Quality Cabins' **'Star Suites' **'Royal Staterooms' **'Sesame Street' (Sesame Street world) ***'Elmo's Exercise Camp' **'Fraggle Rock' (Fraggle Rock world) *'The Real World' **'Polar Regions' ***'North Pole, Arctic' ***'South Pole, Antarctica' **'Europe' ***'Moscow, Russia' ****'Saint Basil's Cathedral' ***'Reykjavík, Iceland' ***'Oslo, Norway' ***'Copenhagen, Denmark' ***'Stockholm, Sweden' ***'Gotland, Sweden' ***'Helsinki, Finland' ***'Paris, France' (The Aristocats world) ****'Eiffel Tower' ****'Notre Dame de Paris' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame world) ****'Arc de Triomphe' ***'Loire Valley' ****'Château d'Ussé' ****'Château de Chenonceau' ****'Château de Chambord' ****'Château de Chaumont' ****'Château de Montreuil-Bellay' ****'Château d'Angers' ***'Lourdes, France' ***'Swansea, Wales' ***'Cardiff, Wales' ***'Swindon, England' ***'London, England' (Mary Poppins world) ****'Palace of Westminster' ****'Saint Paul's Cathedral' ****'Nelson's Column' ****'Big Ben' ****'Piccadilly Square' ***'Kilbirnie, Scotland' ***'Brodick, Scotland' ***'Falkirk, Scotland' ****'Falkirk Wheel' ***'Glasgow, Scotland' ****'Glasgow University' ****'Glasgow Science Museum' ****'Kelvingrove Art Museum' ****'Kelvingrove Museum Of Transport' ****'The Burrell Collection' ****'Cineworld Glasgow Renfrew Street' ***'Edinburgh, Scotland' ****'Edinburgh Castle' ***'North Queensferry, Scotland' ****'Forth Rail Bridge' ****'Forth Road Bridge' ***'Venice, Italy' ****'Piazza San Marco' ****'Saint Mark's Campanile' ***'Rome, Italy' ****'Colosseum' ***'Pisa, Italy' ****'Leaning Tower of Pisa' ***'Hamburg, Germany' ***'Bavaria, Germany' ****'Neuschwanstein Castle' ****'Hohenschwangau Castle' ****'Linderhof Palace' ****'Herrenchiemsee' ****'Falkenstein Castle' ***'Baden-Württemberg, Germany' ****'Lichtenstein Castle' ***'Munich, Germany' ***'Berlin, Germany' ****'Berlin Gate' ***'Frankfurt, Germany' ***'Vienna, Austria' ****'Schönbrunn Palace' ***'Zürich, Switzerland' ***'Dublin, Ireland' (Darby O'Gill and the Little People world) ***'Warsaw, Poland' ***'Barcelona, Spain' ****'Sagrada Familia' ***'Madrid, Spain' ***'Gibraltar' ***'Lisbon, Portuagal' ****'Lisbon Castle' ***'Skopje, Macedonia' ***'Athens, Greece' ****'Parthenon' ***'Brussels, Belgium' ****'Central Brussels' ****'Mannekin Pis' ****'Zinneke Pis' **'Middle East' ***'Istanbul, Turkey' ****'Sultan Ahmed Mosque' ***'Babylon, Iraq' ***'Baghdad, Iraq' (The Thief and the Cobbler world) ***'Dubai, United Arab Emirates' ***'Riyadh, Saudi Arabia' ***'Medina, Saudi Arabia' ***'Jerusalem, Israel' ***'Bethlehem, Israel' ***'Cairo, Egypt' ***'Giza, Egypt' ****'Great Sphinx of Giza' ****'Pyramids of Giza' ***'Nile River' **'Asia' ***'Agra, India' ****'Taj Mahal' ***'Kathmandu, Nepal' ***'Mount Everest' ***'Beijing, China' ***'Mutianyu, China' ****'Great Wall of China' ***'Hong Kong' ***'Tokyo, Japan' (Super Sentai world) ****'Tokyo Tower' ***'Hiroshima, Japan' ***'Shanghai, China' ***'Ulan Bator, Mongolia' ***'Taipei, Taiwan' **'Africa' ***'Nairobi, Kenya' ***'Bamako, Mali' ***'Timbuktu, Mali' ***'Antananarivo, Madagascar' ***'Petoria, South Africa' ****'Petoria FIFA 2010 World Cup Stadium' ***'Bloemfontein, South Africa' ***'Accra, Ghana' **'Latin America' (Saludos Amigos/''The Three Caballeros'' world) ***'Lake Titicaca' ***'Santiago, Chile' ***'Mendoza, Argentina' ***'Buenos Aires, Argentina' ***'Argentine Pampas' ***'Rio de Janeiro, Brazil' ****'Statue of Christ the Redeemer' ****'Sugarloaf Mountain' ****'Botafogo Beach' ***'Salvador, Bahia' ***'Pátzcuaro, Mexico' ***'Veracruz, Mexico' ***'Acapulco, Mexico' ***'Montevideo, Uruguay' ***'Asuncion, Paraguay' **'Islands' ***'Philippine Islands' ***'Fiji Islands' ***'Galapagos Islands' ***'Hawaiian Islands' ****'Kalapana, Hawaii' ****'Mauna Loa, Hawaii' ****'Hawaii Volcanoes National Park' ****'Napili, Maui' ****'Lua Makika, Kahoolawe' ****'Lanai City' ****'Kalaupapa, Molokai' ****'Honolulu, Oahu' ****'Waikiki, Oahu' ****'Hanalei, Kauai' ****'Pu'uwai, Niihau' ***'Hamilton Harbour, Bermuda' **'Australasia' ***'Sydney, Australia' ****'Sydney Opera House' ***'Uluru / Ayers Rock' ***'Wellington, New Zealand' **'Northern America' ***'Ottawa, Canada' ***'Toronto, Canada' ***'Montreal, Canada' ****'Saint Joseph's Oratory' ***'Anchorage, Alaska' ***'Qaqortoq, Greenland' ***'United States of America' ****'Washington, D.C.' *****'United States Capitol' *****'White House' *****'Smithsonian Institute' (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian world) ****'Manhattan, New York' (Oliver and Company world) *****'Statue of Liberty' *****'Ellis Island' *****'Empire State Building' *****'Chrysler Building' *****'Freedom Tower' *****'200 Greenwich Street' *****'175 Greenwich Street' *****'150 Greenwich Street' *****'130 Liberty Street' *****'7 World Trade Center' *****'Wall Street' *****'Times Square' *****'Central Park' *****'Radio City Music Hall' ****'Southwestern United States' (Holes world) *****'Camp Green Lake' ****'Deep South' (Song of the South world) ****'Seattle, Washington' (The Torkelsons world) ****'Damon, Washington' (Short Circuit world) *****'Nova Laboratories' ****'Fort Lauderdale, Florida' (Flight of the Navigator world) *****'Fort Lauderdale, Florida 1978' *****'Fort Lauderdale, Florida 1986' ****'Boston, Massachusetts' ****'Salem, Massachusetts' (Hocus Pocus world) *****'Salem, Massachusetts 1693' *****'Salem, Massachusetts 1993' ****'Brantford, New Hampshire' (Jumanji world) *****'Brantford, New Hampshire 1869' *****'Brantford, New Hampshire 1969' *****'Brantford, New Hampshire 1995' ****'Angel Grove, California' (Mighty Morphin → Power Rangers in Space) *****'NASADA' ****'Hollywood, California' *****'Grauman's Chinese Theatre' (The Great Movie Ride world) *****'The Hollywood Tower Hotel' (The Twilight Zone/''Tower of Terror'' world) ****'San Fransisco, California' *****'Golden Gate Bridge' ****'Las Vegas, Nevada' (George of the Jungle world) *****'Las Vegas Strip' ******'Four Seasons Hotel Las Vegas' ******'Mandalay Bay Resort and Casino' ******'THEhotel at Mandalay Bay' ******'Luxor Las Vegas' ******'Excalibur Hotel and Casino' ******'Tropicana Resort & Casino' ******'New York-New York Hotel & Casino' ******'MGM Grand Las Vegas' ******'Monte Carlo Resort and Casino' ******'Westminster-London Hotel & Casino' ******'Project City Center' ******'Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino' ******'Paris Las Vegas' ******'Bellagio' ******'Bally's Las Vegas' ******'Sydney Las Vegas' ******'Bill's Gamblin' Hall and Saloon' ******'Caesars Palace' ******'Flamingo Las Vegas' ******'O'Sheas Casino' ******'Imperial Palace Hotel and Casino' ******'The Mirage' ******'Harrah's Las Vegas' ******'Casino Royale & Hotel' ******'The Venetian Resort Hotel Casino' ******'Treasure Island Hotel and Casino' ******'The Palazzo' ******'Wynn Las Vegas' ******'Fashion Show Mall' ******'Encore Las Vegas' ******'Riviera' ******'Circus Circus Las Vegas' ******'Fontainebleau Resort Las Vegas' ******'Hilton Grand Vacations Club' ******'Sahara Hotel and Casino' ******'Stratosphere Las Vegas' *'The Land of Paradise' (Lilo and Stitch world) *'Danville' (Phineas and Ferb world) *'Prydain' (The Black Cauldron world) *'Andalasia' (Enchanted world) *'Ravenswood Manor' (Phantom Manor world) **'Thunder Mesa' **'Phantom Canyon' *'Middleton' (Kim Possible world) *'Digital World' (Digimon Adventure 1 & 2, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier and Digimon Data Squad world) *'Pokemon World' **'Kanto region' **'Orange Islands' **'Johto region' **'Hoenn region' **'Sinnoh region' **'Leonard Saber's Lair' (G-Force world) Star Tours Worlds *'Naboo' (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) *'Kamino' (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) *'Geonosis' (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) *'Dac' (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *'Coruscant' (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Christophis' (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Teth' (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Tatooine' (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Kashyyyk' (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Mygeeto' (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Felucia' (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Utapau' (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Mustafar' (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Polis Massa' (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Bogden' (Star Wars: Droids) *'Rhen Var' (Star Wars: Battlefront II) *'Yavin 4' (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) *'Shumari' (Star Wars Manga: Perfect Evil) *'Hoth' (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) *'Dagobah' (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) *'Bespin' (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) *'Endor' (エンドア, Endoa) (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) Planets, Moons, Stars, Constellations, Galaxies, and Dwarf planets *'Vulcan' *'Moon' *'Mars' *'Jupiter' *'Tiamat' *'Venus' *'Mercury' *'Uranus' *'Saturn' *'Neptune' *'Pluto' *'Sun' Other Worlds *'The Gallery of Awakening' **'Aqua Pillar' (Sora) **'Navy Pillar' (Riku) **'Gold Pillar' (Axel, Roxas, and Xion) **'Silver Pillar' (Terra, Ven, and Aqua) **'Copper Pillar' (Power Rangers) **'Pink Pillar' (Kairi) **'Green Pillar' (Snow White) **'Purple Pillar' (Cinderella) **'Blue Pillar' (Alice) **'Red Pillar' (Aurora) **'Orange Pillar' (Belle) **'Yellow Pillar' (Jasmine) **'Target Me Not Pillar' (Giselle) **'Periwinkle Pillar' (Arcee) **'Chartreuse Pillar' (Jem) **'Violet Pillar' (Chromia) **'Crimson Pillar' (Lois Lane) **'Brown Pillar' (Storm/ Ororo Munroe) **'Beige Pillar' (Lt. Uhura) **'Gray Pillar' (Coraline) **'Indigo Pillar' (Mia) **'Magenta Pillar' (Fantasy) **'Teal Pillar' (Penelope Tracey) **'Ochre Pillar' (Queen Minnie) **'Cyan Pillar' (Dorothy) **'White Pillar' (Brittany, Kneesaa, Nancy, Eilonwy, Megara, Jessica, Esmeralda, and Yum-Yum) **'Black Pillar '(The forces of evil) *'The Gathering Place' *'Traverse Town' *'Castle Oblivion' *'Warner Bros. Studios' (Looney Tunes/''Tiny Toons''/''Animaniacs'' world) *'Land of the Dead' (Corpse Bride world) **'Land of the Living' *'The World That Never Was' **'Castle That Never Was' *'Kingdom Hearts' Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes